


The Damn Weather

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marvel Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Thunder and Lightning, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Pure fluff: Steve does his best to comfort the reader after a thunderstorm knocks the power out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Damn Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am doing my best to revive this account (I got some ideas I'm working on) and in the meantime I am simply trying to move my Tumblr writings here, so this one, including many to follow, are ones I wrote a few months ago and have been chilling on a different platform. I am not sure if anyone will genuinely like these or if it's just gonna be dumb, but for my sanity, I'm moving everything over. Thanks for the patience!

_CRACK. CRASH. BOOM._

You jumped out of a sound sleep when the unsettling noises from the night sky pierced your ears. The thunder shook the room after a strike of blinding lightning illuminated the darkness. Rain was was being thrown at your panoramic windows via vicious gusts of wind. Your breathing was heavy as you tried to reel your emotions back in. You were never quite the fan of thunderstorms, especially ones that occurred in the dead of night. 

Even though you quickly got your breathing under control, your emotions were all over the place and keeping you wide awake. You sat in the bed, trying to convince yourself to just go back to bed (God — you felt like you were being such a baby!) but your racing heart wasn’t having any of it. 

You glanced quickly at your boyfriend Steve to double check you hadn’t woken him up with your outburst. A tired grumble and sigh proved he was still asleep — completely and utterly unaffected by the storm. You felt a tinge of jealousy at his calm state, but brushed it off and went to watch some TV in the living room. You just had to get your mind off it and pray the storm would pass quickly. 

Television programming at 2 in the morning was fairly scarce you found out very quickly. Nearly every channel (it felt like) went to paid programming, much to your demise, but thankfully some forgotten movie channel was cycling through tv movie dramas, so you sat back and did your best to get lost in the cheesy acting. It was going fairly well for a while and you even felt like you may fall back asleep but then it happened.

One lighting crash and your entire home went dark. No hesitation, no warning… you now sat in pitch black darkness. 

You can do this, you thought. You can go grab flashlights in the dark like a grown woman without waking your boyfriend for comfort-

_CRASH._

A crack of lightning caught you off guard causing you to let out a yelp in surprise. Seconds later, footsteps came marching into the living room, alerting you your outburst had accidentally woke your boyfriend. 

"Y/N?!" Steve called out as he entered the living area. He could just barely make out your figure huddled on the couch in the darkness.  
"Hi," You mumbled and sinked more into the couch. Lightning struck once again and illuminated your boyfriend face, giving you a clear look at the concern written all over it.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he took a seat next to you and swiftly pulled you into him.

You sighed, "The storm knocked the power out."

Your body was tense as you stared into the unknowing darkness of the apartment. You never did like storms — especially when you were younger — and they always seemed to get worse when the sweet comfort of light abandoned you. It was silly for you to still be so rigid towards storms, and you knew that, but there was just a feeling about them you couldn’t quite shake.

Unknowingly to you, Steve was watching you and the fear your eyes held. He knew you hated storms, but he never quite assumed power outages would also be on your list of fears. Knowing you wouldn’t be coming back to bed anytime soon, he had to find something to ease your brain. He thought he had a fine idea, but first he desperately needed some kind of light that wasn’t just lightning. 

"Okay," Steve nodded. "You sit here, and I’ll grab candles and flashlights."

He went to stand up, only to be pulled back by your gentle hand. 

"No," You whispered. Steve cocked his head in confusion. "Don’t leave me alone."

Your words pierced his heart. He grabbed your hand, pulling you up from the couch and into his arms. He held you there for a moment, just letting you breathe and get your thoughts together. After a moment, Steve broke the silence.

"It’s okay, darling," He whispered. "We’ll get them together."

You held your boyfriend’s hand tightly as you two maneuvered through the dark apartment. There was a casual grumble from Steve when he’d accidentally hit his foot on a piece of furniture which made you laugh a bit.

Finally, you two located the candles and flashlights in one of the kitchen drawers. You turned on a couple of the flashlights and pointed them to the ceiling, giving you a makeshift lamp. Steve lit the candles and placed them around the living area. The brightness eased you greatly and allowed you to fully see your boyfriend’s face — which was always a welcoming sight.

"Better?" Steve asked as you two stood in the dimly lit living room.

You shrugged. Your eyes glanced over to the open windows. The rain was still beating down and thunder rumbled throughout your home. You wanted to climb away and hide, but you couldn’t take your eyes off the storm no matter how horrible it made you feel. This, unknowingly to you, didn’t go missed by Steve.

"Well," Steve’s voice broke the silence. "How about we find some board games to play?"

You turned to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Board games?"

Truthfully, you couldn’t really remember the last time you played a board game. They seemed to phase a bit out of your life as you grew up, but you knew Steve enjoyed them enough o keep a few stashed in the living room. 

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Or we can just sit here in the dark, but I have a sneaking suspicion that’s not what you wanna do."

You let out an embarrassed chuckle and agreed to his proposition of playing board games. You noted he seemed slightly too excited to pull out the games, but it warmed your heart he was trying to distract you.

Steve proceeded to pull out various board games ranging from skill based, trivia, to luck based. He pulled a couple of candles to the coffee table and began setting up one of the games on the floor beside it. He looked heavenly in the glow of the candles, once again making your heart melt at your not only very sweet, but also very attractive boyfriend. 

You were pulled out of your daze by an exceptionally loud crack of thunder. Your heart began racing again, but you didn’t have much time to dwell on it before Steve pulled you down to the floor with him. 

The game of choice for the time being, you saw, was Connect 4. You chuckled at the childish skill game, but when you got into it — you found Steve plays to win. You thought, since you were the distressed one, it would be a light hearted game. You were wrong. Minutes in, and Steve was trying to play mind games with you in order to win. It caught you quite off guard, but you had to play dirty back. 

"You sure you wanna do that, darling?" Steve teased as you went to place your red chip in one of the slots. He was just trying to distract you, and you knew that, but you still hesitated on the initial drop. It made sense from your point of view, so you shot your boyfriend a look and dropped the chip.

What you thought was gonna be your ultimate comeback turned into Steve winning within three moves. He hadn’t let you win once in the five games you two played. You threw your chips down in frustration.

"You’re cheating!" You squeaked. 

Steve let out a laugh and reset the game. "How could I be cheating?"

"You’re… you’re using psychological warfare!" You declared.

"No, honey, I’m just the good." Your boyfriend scoffed, shooting you a proud smirk. You huffed in annoyance. 

"I want another round." You demanded. Steve happily agreed.

It was late into early mornings when you were just about to give up. The rain had stopped, but you didn’t pay much attention to it. You were just determined to kick your boyfriend’s ass in Connect 4. 

"Finally!" You screeched in victory. It was around 6 AM and you had finally won a game. You two eventually lost count in how many games were played, but this was the one that mattered. 

Just after you declared your victory, the lights flickered back on around you. The power outages has basically escaped your mind during the Connect 4 marathon, but you were insanely thankful it was back. 

"You won," Steve shrugged and began packing up the game. 

You let out a yawn. "Thank you."

"For what?" Your boyfriend asked as he placed the board games back on the shelf. You walked around blowing out the candles.

"Just for getting my mind off it all."

Steve gave you a kiss and slung his arm over your shoulders, leading you back to the bedroom. You greeted your warm bed with open arms. Cuddled up next to Steve, you laid there waiting for sleep to engulf you.

"Gosh, I can’t believe I beat you in Connect 4."

"Yeah, doll," Steve chuckled. "You sure got me."

…

"Steve, did you let me win?"

"Good night, darling."


End file.
